Assassins and Alleyways
by Aeris1172
Summary: "Is this what I have been missing since I've met you?" The assassin inquires. - Leo/Ezio, M for a reason. Kink meme fill.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Assassin's Creed or its characters. I am making no profit with this story.

_**Warning:**_ Male on male lovin'. Don't like, don't read. Very simple, darlings.

* * *

_**Assassins and Alleyways**_

_**

* * *

**_

Leonardo is looking at the art merchant's stand, lazily browsing through a mess of brushes when he hears it.

"_Assassin!_"

He chuckles to himself, thinking, _Ezio must be in town_ and turns around to watch the shenanigans ensue. His chuckle dies when he sees a man running from who he assumes is Ezio. These are no shenanigans, he quickly realizes; this is an assassination. Leonardo swallows nervously. It's not like he doesn't know what Ezio does, it's just he's never witnessed his deeds first hand.

A blur of white flies through the crowd, followed by guards. A group of theives lurch forward out of nowhere, attacking the armored men without warning, sufficiently ending their chase.

Ah. Ezio had planned it. _Of course he did, he's well versed in killing_, Leonardo reminds himself.

His train of thought is interrupted when he sees Ezio bound up a wall with ease, pulling himself up on window sills. He sprints across the the rooftops, then throws himself off so nonchalantly that it makes Leonardo's heart skip a beat. He can't help himself; quickly he pushes through the throngs of citizens, hoping to get a better look. When he comes to the front of the crowd, he sees Ezio standing across from a man dressed in noble's clothes.

The far-off clang of metal clashing against metal dies as the stranger pulls out a sword. Ezio stands still, quiet. Leonardo swears he hears his own heartbeat in his ears. The man's hands are shaking, the sword unsteady, but he flies at Ezio anyway. Before Leonardo can even think _bad idea_, Ezio ducks to the left and steps behind the man, who turns around clumsily, swinging his sword. The assassin parries the blow with one of his hidden blades, forcing the sword to fly out of his target's hands. Leonardo blinks and the man is on his back, attempting to scramble away from Ezio. He sees the hidden blades fly out as Ezio approaches him.

"He's going to kill him!"

The crowd bursts into screams and just like that, Leonardo is left alone, watching Ezio and his target. The assassin stalks towards the man like an animal, smooth and confident and Leonardo's pants are suddenly too tight.

Ezio presses a foot into the target's stomach, standing over him ominously.

"A-are you really going to kill me... with a witness?"

Ezio looks to said witness, his eyes flashing with recognition. He chuckles as he surveys Leonardo's state.

"I will take care of him when the time comes," he says in a low, sure voice and Leonardo feels heat creep up his neck.

Ezio's blade is in the man's throat and Leonardo's head is pounding. He hears a whisper of Italian fall from the assassin's lips as he closes his deceased target's eyes. Ezio stands and turns to him.

"Hello, Leonardo," he says casually, except it's nowhere near casual because Leonardo's pants are now _much_ too tight for his liking and the look in Ezio's eyes is predatory.

The next thing the artist knows, he's being pushed up against the brick wall of an alley and Ezio's body is pressing against his.

"Had I known you wanted me, _amore_, I could have done this much sooner," Ezio tells him, voice sultry as he undoes the artist's breeches with ease. His deft fingers grasp the other man's cock and squeeze. He strokes Leonardo roughly twice before pulling his hand away, earning a strangled groan.

Ezio brings his hand up to his mouth and spits into his palm before gripping the artist's erection once more, jerking him off at a slow pace. Leonardo gasps and he throws his head back hard against the brick, vision swimming before him because of the collision and the pleasure.

He can't process what's happening. This is _Ezio_, the Ezio he's dreamt about since he carried a box of art supplies to the Auditore's home, the Ezio he watched grow up, who he's wanted to throw down and _ride_ for years. _The_ Ezio, who crawls to his knees without warning and -

A groan rips out of Leonardo's throat when the younger man's tongue runs over the head of his cock. He threads his fingers into the assassin's hair and forces his hood off. Ezio is staring up at him while he laps at the artist's cock with a look that Leonardo can only describe as complete and utter _want_. His hips twitch forwards as the assassin licks up the underside slowly, gripping the base of his erection so tightly it almost hurts, but it's such a delicious pressure that Leonardo whimpers.

Mid-moan, Leonardo's mouth is invaded by two of Ezio's fingers. He sucks at them eagerly, attempting to convey promises of later pleasures because both of them know that they don't have much time. The assassin finally takes Leonardo into his mouth, bobbing his head furiously, cheeks hollowed and the artist moans around Ezio's fingers. The grip on his cock is gone and instead Ezio is palming himself between his legs.

Leonardo's not even sucking on the younger man's fingers. He's lost in a fit of panting, fingers curling onto the crates beside him, trying his hardest not to take Ezio by the face and just start thrusting into his mouth. Ezio's wet fingers disappear from Leonardo's mouth and the artist feels them trailing behind his balls, between his cheeks.

The suction on his cock increases and Leonardo's back arches involuntarily, his thighs shaking.

"A-ahh, Ez-Ezio, I - "

The assassin pulls his mouth off of Leonardo before he even finishes his sentence. The artist looks down at Ezio, whose lips are swollen and red, a line of saliva hanging off his tongue to Leonardo's cock.

"Bend over," Ezio commands and Leonardo more than willingly obliges, leaning over the crates next to him.

"More," the assassin growls, standing up, taking a hand and pushing Leonardo's face down onto the crates, putting the man at almost a perfect ninety degree angle. "Good." His breeches are tugged down carelessly to his knees and Ezio runs his hands over the Leonardo's bare flesh appreciatively.

He feels himself being spread and flushes from head to toe, feeling exposed. Ezio shoves his fingers in the artist's mouth again, nearly making him gag, coating his digits in saliva. Leonardo laps at his fingers and his hips thrust involuntarily when he feels Ezio's cock against him. When the younger man removes his fingers, he wastes no time in preparing Leonardo. One of his slick fingers circles Leonardo's entrance once, twice, then pushes in slowly, earning a low gasp. The assassin thrusts his finger in and out, curling experimentally every so often.

"Ezio," Leonardo mewls weakly, pushing back against Ezio's hand.

"What is it that you desire, Leonardo? Tell me," he whispers in a harsh voice before leaning over the artist, pulling out of Leonardo entirely, who gives a low whine.

"More. More, p-please, faster," the artist manages, blood rushing in his ears.

"As you wish," Ezio croons in his ear before scraping his teeth down Leonardo's neck. Steadily, he pushes two fingers into him.

With a wanton moan, Leonardo trembles, back arching. Ezio obliges to his wishes, slow, curling thrusts of his fingers turning into fast, scizzoring movements. Leonardo feels weak with pleasure already, not sure how he's going to deal with being fucked. A third finger presses in and Leonardo cries out, head swimming.

"_Oh_! Ezio!"

The assassin chuckles darkly behind him, falling into a rhythm of thrusts.

It almost shocks him when Ezio twists his fingers perfectly and hits his prostate. He gasps and shudders, gripping the wooden crates so tightly he fears he'll get splinters. Ezio does it again, _again_, and Leonardo's suddenly afraid he won't last.

"You are so beautiful like this, Leonardo," Ezio tells him, pulling his fingers out suddenly, causing the artist to shudder. "Bent over, all mine for the taking." He circles Leonardo's hole softly, feather-light.

"Tease," Leonardo manages through strangled gasps, pushing himself back against the younger man's fingers, needy. Ezio laughs and pulls his hand away from Leonardo, who huffs. "Ezio, w-will you - I can't... _Please_."

"Are you sure?" He asks. Leonardo wants to turn around and slap him for asking that, but instead just growls when he feels Ezio's cock against his entrance.

"_Yes_," Leonardo hisses in frustration, pushing back harder against the assassin's hips. Ezio rubs himself against the artist for a few moments before finally pushing in, so devastatingly slowly. Leonardo can't stop shaking from the beautiful pressure and oh, _god_, Ezio is inside of him. They both moan when Ezio is buried to the hilt. He stands still as a statue and Leonardo squirms against him in frustration.

"_Ezio_," he whines, panting.

"I am sorry-"

"_Fuck me already_! I am not a porcelain doll, _idiota_," Leonardo hisses at him, glaring over his shoulder at the assassin, frustration overcoming his brain. Ezio's eyes darken dangerously.

"_Va bene_," he says shortly.

Ezio pulls almost all the way out and Leonardo immediately panics. He opens his mouth to apologize but is interrupted by a deep thrust and a cry spills from his lips. Ezio repeats his movements and Leonardo practically screams. He feels one arm wrap around his midsection and the other across his chest, a hand grabbing him by the chin as he's pulled upright.

He gasps and tosses his head back as Ezio wriggles his hips from side to side before thrusting shallowly once, twice, three times. It takes a moment, but Ezio falls into a rhythm, fucking Leonardo steadily, clutching onto his body. With each snap of the assassin's hips, Leonardo mewls.

"Oh, _oh_, Ezio, _yes_," he hisses after a particularly deep thrust. "More," he pants desperately.

Ezio immediately obliges and begins fucking him harder, faster, _more_ and Leonardo's brain is fuzzy. The arm that was around his torso is braced against the crates and when Leonardo clumsily reaches down to stroke himself, Ezio slaps his hand away and grips the artist's cock tightly. Leonardo's body feels unbearably heavy. He throws his head back on Ezio's shoulder, panting and gasping, lightheaded from pleasure. Teeth scrape across his neck, followed by wet, messy kisses.

"Fuck," Ezio moans against the nape of his neck. "Leonardo."

Desperate to hold onto something, he grabs at Ezio's arm as he pushes his hips back to meet the assassin's furious thrusts. He hears a click and feels the cold metal of Ezio's hidden blade fly out, grazing across his neck and just like that, he comes, hard.

His vision goes blurry and he nearly blacks out for a second, his back arched dramatically. He tries to breathe, struggling against the sobs ripping from his throat and the spasms wracking his body. In the back of his mind, he hears Ezio cursing behind him, groaning out broken syllables of his name as the artist clenches around him, but all he can register is the world fading in and out of focus as Ezio fucks him through what is undoubtedly the most intense orgasm he's had.

It takes a good thirty seconds for Ezio's hips to stop pounding brokenly against him. Ezio pulls himself out and the artist's thighs shake weakly. Leonardo can hardly understand how he's still on his feet. He pants, desperately trying to catch his breath. Ezio's grip on him loosens and he falls forwards onto the crates. He feels the younger man's body pressed against his, their chests heaving.

"_Mio dio_," Ezio mumbles before pulling himself up.

Leonardo laughs hoarsely.

"Is this what I have been missing since I've met you?" The assassin inquires. Leonardo hears the rustle of clothes behind him and manages to push himself up, grabbing for his breeches which are wrapped around his calves. Tying his laces, he turns to Ezio.

"I believe I was the one missing out," he admits. He forces himself into a standing position. A wave of exhaustion quickly washes over him.

Ezio studies him for a moment before speaking.

"Go home and rest," he says. Leonardo frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but is promptly interrupted. Ezio presses their lips together in a searing kiss, flicking his tongue into Leonardo's mouth teasingly. The artist begins to kiss back, only to have Ezio pull away. "I will see you this evening."

"Wh-what?" He stammers confusedly.

"And make sure you have nothing to do tomorrow," Ezio says, his voice dropping down.

Leonardo raises a brow.

"You won't be able to walk."

* * *

**A/N: **I like reviews. And I hate it when people favourite without reviews. *Pointed stare at recent favouriters*

- Aeris


End file.
